Wildrider's new groove
by Thewildrider
Summary: He always felt a sort of resentment, as a young bot, who was crazy. But, that's all gonna change. First fanfic, with a preview first, do what you must, just review. T for safety precautions, possible swearing, maybe.
1. prologue

He never wanted it like this. All the war was, admittedly, getting to him, after only 26 years of being online. He hadn't asked to be a warrior, but he didn't care for or against it. He had no choice. He was sparked crazy, and that made him seem unapproachable by the other decepticons. So what? Starscream was a coward, Megatron, primus rest his soul, was power hungry, and on top of all that, as Galvatron, he was even crazier. But, he, unlike the other 'cons, or even the bots, was unique. A Ferrari as an altmode, red horns without a point, and a grey and red paint job, all unique to him in particular. Yet, he was still picked on, just due to being crazy. Not to mention, Dead end with his big words, and Motormaster being, well, let's just say… demanding, and tyrannical. Even Breakdown, the paranoid white and blue Lamborghini, had a form of resentment. There were very few bots who he got along with, Dragstrip being the closest, almost like what squishies called "brothers." But, through all of this, he still felt alone, as if no one cared. But, that is all about to change…


	2. 1, this job sucks

**(begin transmission) "Since you are here, I am assuming you are either interested in this story (which is good), or are bored. Remember, this is my first story, even my first attempt at fictitious writing since 4****th**** grade. But, I hope you like this, and also, review. If I introduce a character that I created, you will know. But, I am roughing this story. No, I don't own transformers, just am a diehard fan, expecially of wildrider. This is wrote basically like wildrider's thoughts, but if there are any different in chapters, I will alert you. To the story now we go! –thewildrider.**

Hhh, another boring patrol. Man, talk about dullsville. The middle of fragging nowhere, and not even accomplament from a fellow stunticon. Frag, why am I even out here? I could been a highway, racing dragstrip. But noooooo, thanks to the master fraghead himself, Galvatron, I'm stuck in this primus-forsaken desert with no energon, no friends, and I'm watching a FRAGGING SATELLITE DISH! Master plan to kill the bots my aft.

Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I am wildrider. I'm your average 27 year old robot. In a war, blasting the autoscum, and being bossed around by superiors who have their heads in their afts. Man, why couldn't I have been in a factory, building cars for my mediocre life? I'll tell you why. A little over 27 years ago, after a defeat, Megatron( see master fraghead), realized that the 'bots owned the road. So, he had Rumble, a casseticon, one of Soundwave's minions, to steal earthen vehicles. First, he stole my best friend, Dragstrip, from a race track (explaining his competitive edge.), then he stole Dead End, from a group of bank robbers (why use a Porsche as a getaway car?!), then he stole the mother load, Motormaster, from a truck driver being chased by cops, not knowing me, wildrider, a Ferrari, and breakdown, a Lamborghini, were the reason the truck was being chased, by us being in his trailer. Well, we were rebuilt to transform, taken to vector sigma (with a little trouble from alpha trion), and sparked. Well, the bots got cocky, and built the arialbots, giving them some air-based warriors (and us some rivals). Well, fast forward through the craziness of my 27 years of life, and here I am. Guarding a FRAGGING SATELLITE DISH, by myself, alone. Livin' the fraggin con dream.

"I hate my….. what's tha?" I said, as the bright lights coming from the sky hit me full force, rendering me unconscious.

***whistles while polishing one of my dad's war metals.* Oh, you guys are done already? Sorry it isn't that long, but don't worry, in time the story will get better, else I'll eat a hat and whistle yankee doodle. Well, since you're here, review. It's sexy. Thewildrider out!" (end transmission)**


	3. 2, my saucer, not a doom machine

**Hey! Even though no reviews, I am still writing this. I wanna get this out of my head, and this is the only way possible I see. So, review, and help me out!. Throw me a fragging bone here people! Either way, what hit wildrider? –Thewildrider**

"ow." The only words I could mutter. Man, today must not be my day. I get stuck babysitting a satellite dish, and something hits me on my head. Man, this had better be a coincidence. Now, if I am able to turn my optics on…

The earthen territory of the baking desert was what I saw. I felt over my head for the mark the…. Whatever it was hit me. It wasn't too deep, and it only knocked me out for 30 minutes. Not too bad for me. Slowly, I tried to stand up, to find that there was a weight on my leg. It didn't look like an asteroid, or space junk. It wasn't even burnt-looking. Shiny and soot-free.

"Ok, whatever you are, you have to get off my leg, buddy, I need it." I said to this… what would humans call it? Rubble? No, that's from building material. The strange thing was, it seemed like a human's idea of a space ship. You know, round, saucery, and silver? Yeah, a spaceship! Maybe there was something inside of it? I moved the saucer, no wider than 3 feet, off of my leg. Now, to open it. The only thing is, how?

"Wildrider, return to base! Galvatron wants to speak with you personally. Motormaster out!" hhh. Motormaster's voice still ringing in my head, I transformed. But what about the disc? Hmm, subspace? Yeah, that'll work! I grabbed my little spaceship trinket, subspaced it, and transformed, rocketing out of the desert, and to the coastal highway.

_ caution: do cross_

I arrived at the base approximately a hour after I left. Not wanting to possibly damage the spaceship any, I didn't wreck people. Surprising, especially for me. Then, a thought crossed my mind. What if they monitored me out in the desert? What if they saw me get hit, laughed, and then wanted to find out what hit me? Primus above, I sound like Breakdown. Oh well, they'll notice the nice dent in my head, and think I hit something. They will be none the wiser.

I drove into the control room, and transformed in front of Galvatron. I did a quick salute.

"Wildrider, good to see you," his voice rang. Uh oh, I've heard this voice before. "We had radar scans, and we found out a object crashed near you, and when we zoomed in, we saw you waking up from a nap, with a object on your leg. Show it to us, we all know you keep anything shiny."

Slag, busted. Reluctantly, I reached in my subspace, and pulled out my saucer. Yes, mine, I had it first. I handed my saucer to him, and he snatched it greedily. "Go see the constructicons, get that dent fixed. I have sent vortex to go guard the master satellite for my plan. Go rest, and get your energon ration. This disc should help with my scheme…." Oh pit no, stealing my saucer for your propaganda? No, not happening. Not today. Wildrider isn't being pushed around anymore, ever.

**See, now the story is coming into the name. Also, the flow from this chapter has given me a basic flow. Please review, as in the next chapter, a certain crazy purple cannon gets a rude awakening. Not a pleasant one, either. Stay tuned readers! –Thewildrider.**


	4. 3, mind if i bash your helm in?

** Well, reviews are trickling in, and I have two followers. It's nice, but if you like it, tell me that you do. It encourages me to write, and you guys get longer chapters. So, tell your friends, its fun. Now, wanna see Galvatron get his aft whooped? –Thewildrider**

The saucer, my saucer, started to glow in Galvatron's hands. I quickly snatched it from his hands, and subspaced it quickly. It was exchanged in my subspace for my scattershot rifle. Megatron, Galvatron's earlier form, had ticked me off frequently. But now, he's finally gonna get it.

I guess he saw me grab my gun, because he transformed. But, before he could fire, I fired my gun into his altmode's barrel, ruining his main cannon. No, he's gonna get it, and then some. He transformed back, and saw the anger in my optics.

"No, Wildrider, I created you! You can't kill me!" he pleaded, and quite pathetically. He's right, I won't going to kill him. Just disable him to the point that he wished I would have deactivated him permanently. I fired a shot at his chest, knocking him against the far wall. I transformed into my altmode, a Ferrari 308 gts, and rammed him into the wall, damaging his frame heavily, while I didn't take any damage (thank you for designing me with heavy forcefields.) I transformed back and started beating him, damaging his frame even lower, leaving heavy dents. With a shot to his head, he went offline. Deciding he had enough damage, I transformed, and flew out of the base at 200 miles per hour, leaving Galvatron's thoroughly damaged body in my wake.

**This is your warning, switching to a focus somewhat on Dragstrip. **

Dragstrip walked into the control room, to find out what that loud roaring ruckus was. Probably Wildrider having a fit due to being called back, although, who the frag would want to watch a satellite dish? But, when he walked into the control room, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Galvatron was dented up from his foot servos to the top of his helm, with a Ferrari-shaped indention on his chest. His cannon was deactivated and smoking, and his spark had almost been punctured by the folded-in chestplates. He was offline, and the image finally came into view.

Wildrider had gone off the deep end.

**Back to normal, folks.**

The base's connection to the surface finally leaving my rear-view, I sped down the road to the highway. I don't care who I have to hit and run, I will keep this saucer safe. No one is scanning it, no one is going to even fragging see it. This will remain in my possession, no matter what.

"Whoop-whoop." Was the new sound that filled my processors over my thoughts and the goo goo dolls. A cop, just the last thing I need. I checked my rearview. Even though prowl was dead, I still checked every cop out. Just a little paranoia, I guess. Oh well, time for a little fun. I made sure my hologram was off, pulled over, and rolled down my blood-red tinted windows.

"Sir, do you have any ide…!" the cop said, before he realized I had no driver.

"Is there a problem, officer?" I retorted, laughing my aft off in my head. "What did I do? Is my taillight cracked?"

The cop bolted back to his car, screaming like a little femme.

The cop sped past me, almost wrecking cars to go away. Geez, can't people take a joke? Oh well.

I roared out into the traffic, with Long Way Down blaring out my speakers.

_**Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say  
You're not supposed to be that way  
Did they push you out? did they throw you away?  
Touch me now and I don't care  
When you take me I'm not there  
Almost human, but I'll never be the same**_

Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own

I never put you down, I never pushed you away  
You're not supposed to be that way  
And anything you want, there's nothing I could say

Is there anything to feel?  
Is it pain that makes you real?  
Cut me off before it kills me

_**Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own**_

_**I never put you down, I never pushed you away  
Take another piece of me  
Give my mind a new disease  
And the black and white world never fades to gray**_

_**Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own**_

Man, do I love freedom.

**Well, to start this off, the goo goo dolls and the respective writers own the lyrics to long way down, not me. If I did, I'd be awesomer. But, anyways, in the next chapter, Wildrider gets a nice surprise. So, review, and tell me your thoughts. -Thewildrider**


	5. 4, eerie blue glow

**Reviews are trickling in still, but I still like 'em. Keep 'em coming guys. Also people who have played need for speed: prostreet might recognize the song in this chapter. I'll tell you the name at the end. And, squishies are humans, just to let you know, because most of us nowadays go squishy around the middle, and we would make neat little puddles from a robot stepping on us. Now, where were we… -Thewildrider**

Ah, the open roads of the plains. Nothing much prettier than a flat landscape, especially the speeds I can reach. So far, I've been maxed out at top speed for a while, barely having to slow down for curves. This is great! So far, after 2 days of being away from the decepticons, I have gone all the way to Oklahoma, and even saw what the local squishies call a "twister".

Since I've left the base, though, I've noticed changes in the saucer-thingy. It seems to be emitting a blueish glow. Personally, I have no clue what it is doing, but I sure ain't asking a 'bot, or for that matter, another con. There would be only one exception, and I'm sure Dragstrip wouldn't understand.

Bored of just driving, I switched on my radio, hearing avenged sevenfold.

I feel insane every single time

I'm asked to compromise

'cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways

And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect

Love to outweigh ignorance?

By that look on your face

I may have forced the scale to tip

I'm not insane, I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane

(I'm not)

Come back to me, it's almost easy

(Set it off)

Come back again, it's almost easy

Shame pulses through my heart

From the things I've done to you

It's hard to face but the fact remains

That this is nothing new

I left you bound and tied

With suicidal memories

Selfish beneath the skin

But deep inside I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane

(I'm not)

Come back to me, it's almost easy

(Set it off)

Come back again, it's almost easy

(You learned your lesson)

Come back to me, it's almost easy

(It's still your fault)

Come back again, it's almost easy

Now that I've lost you, it kills me to say

(Hurts to say)

I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away I

'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong

Now let me make it right

(Make it all right)

I'm not insane, I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane

(I'm not)

Come back to me, it's almost easy

(Set it off)

Come back again, it's almost easy

(You learned your lesson)

Come back to me, it's almost easy

(It's still your fault)

Come back again, it's almost easy

Deciding that it was about time for me to refuel, I made my holoform appear in my driver's seat. Now, I know what you're thinking, how are you gonna pay for gas? Well, 2 days ago, I stopped by an ATM, and withdrew over 100,000 dollars, which will make some Nevada people very, as squishies say, pissed off.

My holoform looks very unsuspecting. He is a male, named will rider (clever, eh?), approximately 6 foot 1, dressed in a gray shirt, with black jeans, and a red flannel undershirt for squishies's "winter". He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a medium build. I've tricked a few squishy femmes with him, for fun.

I pulled up to a gas station, for once without destroying one, and let "will" get out. I sent him inside to pay first, so they could set the pump. I'd rather them ration me, I love gas too much. Only downside to this altmode, I'm a gas guzzler. Love the stuff, can't get enough. Don't get me started on nitrous.

Once my holoform came out, he started pumping the gas, when I saw a white Lamborghini pull up. A countach. Primus, if you're up there, don't let that be breakdown. Luckily it wasn't. A femme got out of the driver's seat, and by squishy standards, she was attractive. She looked up, and I made my hologram wave at her. She waved back, seeming happy as a clam, not even seeing the symbol on my hood. Squishies. Never got em before, more than likely never will.

CHANGING TO DRAGSTRIP, WATCH YOUR STEP!

Dragstrip had no idea what to do. Wildrider had finally lost it. Galvatron was damaged so bad, he was being completely rebuilt, except the constructicons thought that once I dragged him in there and told them who did it, that maybe Galvatron back as Megatron could do a better convincing to Wildrider.

Now, to the bigger problem on his hands, the Stunticons. Motormaster had literally blown a fuse, and he was stuck in the med bay. Dead end said it was unfortunate, but predestined, and everyone was going to die. Breakdown, primus, what about breakdown, you ask? He's scared slagless, sitting in his room, afraid his body will be taken over by "body snatchers." We should have never shown him that movie. Dragstrip was the only one who kept his head on his shoulders, due to him occasionally wanting to go off on Galvatron and Motormaster.

This was going to be awhile, so Dragstrip left the base, in search of Wildrider.

BACK TO NORMAL, WATCH YOUR STEP!

That squishy femme was a ditz. She walked up to me, and asked my holoform how long he had his car painted like a Decepticon. I tried to cover it up as much as possible, and said I had it like this for a while. She then proceeded to talk about hers being painted like breakdown, her hair, her nails, and her life. She then walked away, long since I finished pumping gas.

After I hung up the nozzle, (have to remember that, ripped up a whole station by forgetting that once) I drove away from the station. I headed out to a flatter part I drove near this morning.

Once I arrived there, I drove out in the field, into a little clearing near a small crop of trees. It looked peaceful enough, and it hid me well. I took out the saucer, still wondering about the eerie blue glow it gave off. I examined the edges. Something was different, something about the thickness….

Suddenly, the saucer flew out of my hands, and floated in place 2 feet away from my head. The blue glow was beginning to mingle with other colors, and they formed colors I had seen on the battlefield, especially the day when we laid waste to the autobot leader. I began to wonder, than to worry.

Was this where transformers went when they were dead?

**This chapter had to flow off my mind. It was basically done rolling off my head. And also, the song is Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold. It was on prostreet, and you can look up this song. So, what'd y'all think? Review, it's our only hope! –Thewildrider.**


	6. 5, where's wildrider?

** Sorry for the neglecting, my fair viewers. Haven't had too terribly much time to write. My mom can be annoying ****some**** a lot of the time. Anyways, I'm gonna change it up a pinch. There'll be a little Wildrider in here, but Dragstrip is the star in this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy it! –Thewildrider.**

"Where is that blasted bot?' I wondered aloud. Since Wildrider's left, all pit has broke loose at the base. The gestalts are worried sick, even the Combaticons. The Stunticons are so messed up right now, that they are questioning their loyalty to Galvatron. Well, all the online ones. Motormaster's kind of incapacitated; he literally blew a fuse when he heard what Wildrider did. I never have seen him so mad in my entire life. It's a good thing he's offline, otherwise, he'd be chasing Wildrider, and then there would be the chance I couldn't slag his sorry aft first. This has gone too far, and he's gonna get it.

WILDRIDER IS ACROSS THIS LINE. ENTER IF YOU DARE

Woo! I could show this to Galvatron, I bet he'd like this! Oh wait, I almost offlined him, meaning he'd put me in this saucer with all the other deceased bots, most of which would try and beat me up in the afterlife.

Slag, I slagged up big time this time. Oh well. At least I have a saucer.

Hhh, life sucks sometimes, don't it?

DRAGSTRIP OVER THIS LINE, SAFE TO CROSS, BARELY.

Man, I've left the base for awhile. You know what I've found? NOTHING! Not a single destroyed building, not a demolition derby of street cars I could follow. Just a bunch of nothing in my search for Wildrider. That idiot. Wait 'til I get a hold on him, there won't be enough for Motormaster or for Galvatron to beat up, even if they gather him up in a pile! That idiot is gonna get what I got coming to him, and then some.

CAPS LOCK, WHEN WILDRIDER IS SWITCHING OVER, IT'S YOUR FRIEND.

Well, I have no clue what to do. Can't contact the decepticons, not after what I did to Galvatron, and primus knows I can't contact the autobots. Well, I guess this means I have to keep to myself. Knowing the decepticons, they probably are searching for me. Well, I guess I got to keep riding. Maybe I'll stay around this area. Oh well, Oklahoma, brace yourself, Wildrider's gonna be here awhile.

HEY AGAIN! LOOK, DRAGSTRIP!

I started to think. If I were Wildrider, where would I be? I thought of a few things.

A: an insane asylum, of course, then he'd have to be human

B: a demolition derby, but that wouldn't last for long, especially with his shields.

And C: driving around to wherever he wants to, doing the occasional street race.

Considering the options, I went with c. now, to find out where he went.

**Sorry about all the switching, but I don't like making Dragstrip the center of attention. This is mainly a Wildrider fic, so I intend to keep it that way. There might be some more Dragstrip parts like this, but not many. I may include more characters in the next chapters. Oh, and as for the human in the last chapter, she'll be back, I promise. –Thewildrider.**


	7. 6, like my new digs?

** Sorry if I have been lacking in the update department. I haven't had much time to write. This story is going to be on an "I update when I update" basis. Sorry if I disappoint y'all. Don't butcher me; I'm too young and sexy to die! –Thewildrider.**

The dirt road kept shrinking in my rear view, having already camouflaged my lower chassis and body with a thick coat of dirt. I had to figure out my next game plan. I might stay in this state, or I might not. I just know I can't be in one place for too long, someone will find me. However, I did like the Midwestern states. A lot of the people (yeah, people, not squishies, people) have said I (my holoform) sounds like a Texan, so I might hang around. I have started chasing these things the humans have called tornados, and they are fun, and unpredictable, a lot like me.

Back to the main thing, I think I will stay in this state for awhile. I have painted over my Decepticon symbol, and also have got my windows tinted less red, to try and make me fit in better. My holoform has run into that girl again, and she has a crush on him. Turns out, she isn't as stupid as I thought she was. Her name is Alexis. She's a scientist, and a big transformers fan, especially the Stunticons (the girl's got taste, I'll give her that). I actually thought about making my holoform ask her out, she's growing on me. If I could find a way to mask my signal, I'd stay here awhile. I've closed off my gestalt bond, which I know that Motormaster is offlined, Dead end doesn't care, breakdown sent me a weak warning to get the "body snatchers" out and Megatron was back (A, regretting showing him that movie, and B, not Megatron again. Ugh), and as far as Dragstrip, he seems determined to find me, all the more reasons to hide. If I could, I'd become a human to completely mask me.

Ooh, I like the looks of that! The replacement of the Ferrari Enzo! That'll work. I quickly scanned it, and drove off, a tropical storm colored Ferrari F70, leaving some very stunned car & driver people behind. I had to go show Alexis my new car mode. Well, of course, for my holoform, it would be a new car. Luckily, I could still have my other car mode readily accessible.

DRAGSTRIP'S LINE, YOU CAN CROSS, BUT NOT FIRST. DRAGSTRIP DID.

Ah, man. I still cannot find Wildrider. Right now, I'm not angry. I just wanna find him. I'm worried. He's my only friend, and honestly, I miss him. He's crazy, but he keeps the team held together, in a crazy, volatile, explosive, stunt-driving group.

I've searched from Washington State to California, Nevada (where some people are pissed about losing money, a possible clue to his whereabouts, which was a dead end, Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Montana, and Colorado, and Still no Wildrider. I am about tired of the search, and have wasted my entire energon supply (hoarded via subspace.) I'm mainly about ready to give up. I have gotten word that Motormaster is back online, and surprisingly, not pissed off, and Megatron is fully functional, and ready to bring Wildrider back for punishment. I just wanna find him, and bring him back. The whole team misses him, even Dead End, who would never admit it. We are all tired of him being gone.

Well, since a whole group of people wanted to find him, I was gonna be first.

"Whoop whoop!"

A cop, great.

This cop pulled me over, and got out of his car. When he got up to my cockpit, he saw my insignia, and no driver. He pissed his pants, ran to his car, and floored it, surprising me with unusually fast cop car acceleration.

Somehow, I have a gist that I'm not the only Stunticon that cop has seen lately.

**Well, this ends this chapter. My ideas are changing, and Wildrider might have a little relationship with the girl, Alexis, whose name I got from armada, of course. Dragstrip ran into the same cop Wildrider did, of course, who probably thinks he has horrible luck. He'll meet the others later, I promise. I had no idea where I was heading in this story, but I like it. The question is, do you guys like it? Tell me! –Thewildrider.**


	8. 7 racecar backwards is Pissed

**Hey hey** **hey, it's Thewildrider again, with another installation of wildrider's new groove. The Ferrari in the past chapter is the replacement for the enzo, and is set for a release date late this year. It is Very sexy. Oh, for Dragstrip scaring the cop, he backtracked a little, back to California, in case he missed Wildrider. But, the cop's gonna practically die of a heart attack by the end of this story. Oh, and breakdown is in here, so… don't tell him you see him, he's very paranoid. –Thewildrider.**

BREAKDOWN COMES FIRST, BUT DOESN'T LIKE TO BE SEEN. DON'T TELL HIM YOU SEE HIM.

Well, it's been a few days since Dragstrip left, and almost a month since Wildrider has left. Megatron is getting very mad, and he is trying to find him to teach him a "lesson". That's just scary. For some reason, Motormaster isn't even mad. Either blowing that fuse contained his anger, or he's finally tired of Megatron's bull. Either way, I'm out to go find both Dragstrip and Wildrider, even with being para…. Ah come on, I was hiding so well.

I had a debate with myself to turn on my holoform for the cop, but he walked up before I could. I opened my door, considering my small window... but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAA!" the cop screamed, like a little femme.

So, I replied likewise.

"AAAAAAAAA!" blared through my speakers, before I could think about it.

He ran to his cop car, apparently having just leaked on himself, and I closed my door, driving like a cyberbat out of the pit.

I roared out of there like my wheels were on fire, seeing the cop driving into oncoming traffic, hitting a brand new dodge ram 3500. Hope the cop can pay for that. Poor charger, it looked so new too.

Oh well, on to find my missing gestalt mates. Now, if I were Wildrider, where would I go?

Oh well, music time. My radio cut on, playing somebody's watching me by Rockwell.

WILDRIDER ACROSS THIS LINE.

Well, it would appear either Alexis likes my car mode, or my holoform, due to her sticking what humans call a "tongue" down my holoform's throat. Luckily, they have all the features that humans have, and full use of them, otherwise, it'd be like she was kissing cardboard.

Either way, it's a little scary.

WILDRIDER WILL BE BACK AFTER THIS MESSAGE.

As the humans would say, fuck it all to hell. I have a parking boot on, and I'm in a impound lot. I was sitting in a parking spot in the city, not realizing it had a meter. I sat there to recharge, woke up with my shiny new shoe, inside a impound lot. So, unless I want Dallas's finest to soil themselves, I gotta sit here. At least until night, then the guard watching me will think he's hallucinating. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Now, the hard part, to wait.

Wildrider is gonna rue the day he messed up the Decepticon base.

AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MR WILDRIDER.

Well, that was…. Interesting. That femme must love my holoform. It's a good thing he has somewhat of a consciousness, even if he shares it with me. Right now, I'm in a field, still looking at this saucer. It's been glowing a lot more lately, although more purple. I guess that they did reformat Galvatron back to Megatron, but that's not explaining why it is also glowing a grayish black. Rather odd, if you ask me.

Oh well, time for recharge. I stowed away the disk, and transformed into my old vehicle mode. Don't wanna risk getting my new mode dirty. I slowly drifted away as Bon Scott's last album with AC/DC began to play.

Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Dont need reason, dont need rhyme

Aint nothing I'd rather do

Going down, party time

My friends are gonna be there too, yeah

Im on the highway to hell

on the highway to hell

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit

Nobodys gonna slow me down

Like a wheel, gonna spin it

Nobodys gonna mess me round

Hey satan, payed my dues

Playing in a rocking band

Hey momma, look at me

Im on my way to the promised land

OWWW

Im on the highway to hell

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

highway to hell ohhhhh  
Don't stop me yeah, yeah, owwww

im on the highway to hell

on the highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

on the highway to...HELL

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

momma, highway to highway to hell  
And Im going down, all the way down

Im on the highway to hell

AND THIS FINAL MESSAGE FROM OUR (NOT) FAVORITE RACECAR, DRAGSTRIP

It appears people are gonna watch anyways, so might as well make my show. They must be familiar with the Stunticons, so oh well.

I popped off my shiny boot, transformed, blasted a few humans and the gate out of the way, transformed back, and roared out of there.

Now, to kill Wildrider.

Meanwhile, inside the saucer…

Prowl was trying to hold off all three of the seekers, and sunstreaker was trying to hold off the insecticons. Wheeljack was trying to get the upper hand against the newcomer, and braun and ironhide were holding off Galvatron. But, they knew that this newcomer was online, so why was he here?

**Well, that escalated quickly. I bet y'all can find out who the newcomer is, and these characters died in the movie, or were rebuilt somehow (Galvatron) But, how did the newcomer get there? What is Dragstrip gonna do once, if ever, he finds wldrider? Will the cop piss his pants again? And what is with Motormaster being nice? Tune in next time! Different trans-time, same trans-channel! Oh, and the song, was Highway To Hell, off of AC/DC's last album before Bon Scott's death and replacement By Brian Johnson, named Highway To Hell. Well, see ya later, folks! And remember, reviewing is sexy! –Thewildrider.**


	9. chapter 8, who the hell cares

**Hey, guess what? I'm back. Sorry for the delay folks. I had laptop screen issues. But, back to my writing. I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate more autobots in the story, probably the aerialbots and the protectobots. Also, I'll try not to make so many grammatical mistakes. Well, it's about time I dragged out ol dead end, although he sees no point. –Thewildrider**

PLAYING THE PART OF DEAD END WILL BE DEAD END. AND NOW, DEAD END.

This is pointless. Wildrider is probably dead, Dragstrip is probably dead, breakdown's probably about dead, and Motormaster might as well be. It seems like I am the only sane one around here. I'm just staying around the base in case for a pointless reason megatron needs me. Let them die. I will let my life take its meaningless course as is.

Hmm, that cop appears a little panicked. Weird.

AS WE SNEAK UP ON THE ELUSIVE BREAKDOWN….

Apparently I am capable of going unnoticed. I'm surprised, unless they are looking at me in different ways. Either way, I have seen a few cars that look like Wildrider, but no Dragstrip or Wildrider. I wonder how they are doing?

Just then, I saw a weird thing in my sideview mirrors. It looked like a ghost. Red light or not, I'm gone!

HERE HE COMES, HERE COMES OLD DRAGSTRIP, HE'S A ROBOT ON WHEELS…

Slag. I've practically gone through every state, still no Wildrider. He's lucky I've calmed down a little. But, that still doesn't excuse him. He's gonna be tortured, unless my name isn't Dragstrip.

And trust me, I know my own name.

AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…..

I had to get out of Oklahoma. That girl was getting too attached to me. Plus, I sensed Dragstrip near, and I had to get out. I especially don't need him to find out my new mode. That would be catastrophic. I hope she doesn't take offense from it. Oh well. But this saucer, I seriously have to figure out what it does.

Wait, why am I being followed by emergency vehicles? This isn't going to end well. Especially considering blades is out front. Primus help them not notice me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just don't think this story is inspiring me like it once did. I will make the next one longer. I promise. –Thewildrider.**


End file.
